Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Mega Time Amber.xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Mega Time Amber.xe2x80x99
xe2x80x98Mega Time Amber,xe2x80x99 identified as 20929-2, originated from a naturally occurring whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the unpatented variety in xe2x80x98Mega Timexe2x80x99 in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The new variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Amberxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Mega Time Amberxe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having amber/golden single flowers and a light green disc producing a dark spot with age.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Amberxe2x80x99 are similar to the parent xe2x80x98Mega Timexe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Amberxe2x80x99 compared to the plants of the parent xe2x80x98Mega Timexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Amberxe2x80x99 produces amber/golden flowers whereas the parent xe2x80x98Mega Timexe2x80x99 produces light pink flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Amberxe2x80x99 have similar inflorescence to the plants of the parent xe2x80x98Mega Time.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Amberxe2x80x99 are similar to (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,437) xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99 in plant habit and growth rate. However in side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Amberxe2x80x99 differed from plants of xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Amberxe2x80x99 produces golden yellow single flowers whereas xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99 produces orange flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Amberxe2x80x99 have larger and taller inflorescence than plants of xe2x80x98Virunga.xe2x80x99